


Welcome to the Working Week

by Healy



Category: Doris & Mary-Anne Are Breaking Out Of Prison (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: How Doris went to jail.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



“Here you go, Doris,” said the baker, handing her a box of pastries. “Get these to the Hampton Hotel lickety-split! Oh, and, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Try not to run anybody over, alright?”

Doris took the box and dashed out to her car. “First day on the job and I’m already visiting the ritziest places! Yesirree, things are looking up for Doris—is that a pram?!”

The car crashed into the baby carriage and tossed them both onto the curb. “Aw, nuts,” said Doris, hanging from a streetlamp. “Guess I’m not getting that promotion after all!”


End file.
